Thousand tears to cry
by Americus
Summary: Kim und Jack nach Teris Tod. TASCHENTUCHGEFAAAAAHR!


| |Fanfiction | | |Thousand tears to cry | | |Autor: Jasmin | | |Season/Spoiler: Season 1, letzte Folge | | |Category: Trauer | | |Summary: Jack und Kim nach Teris Tod. | | |Disclaimer: Ich verfolge keine finanziellen Interessen mit | | |dieser Story. Sie ist zum lesen für andere Fans geschrieben. | | |"24" | | |Thousand tears to cry! | | |Part 1 | | |Immer wieder hörte er sich seine eigenen Worten sagen: "Es | | |tut mir Leid, Teri!" Noch immer hatte er sie im Arm und noch | | |immer konnte er sie nicht loslassen und aufstehen. Wieso? | | |Jetzt wäre doch alles gut geworden. Kim war gar nicht tot und| | |sie hätten noch ein Baby bekommen. Warum? Mit tränen nassen | | |Augen vergrub der Agent sein Gesicht in den Haaren seiner | | |Frau. Er hatte sie so geliebt. Und jetzt. War sie tot. | | |Erschossen. Von Nina. Im Nachhinein erschien es so klar für | | |ihn. Es passte einfach alles zusammen. | | |"Sir?" | | |Rettungssanitäter versammelten sich um den am Boden sitzenden| | |Mann. Jack blickte auf. Seine Augen waren vom Weinen ganz | | |verquollen. | | |"Teri...", stammelte er immer wieder während die Helfer die | | |Frau auf eine Trage hieften und zudeckten. "Sie ist tot...", | | |flüsterte einer der Notärzte mitleidig. "Nein, nein, nein!", | | |schrie Jack. Gerade hatten ihn die Sanitäter wieder auf die | | |Beine gebracht brach er erneut zusammen. "Wieso?", er wollte | | |die ganze Welt anbrüllen. Sie sollten ihm sagen warum gerade | | |seine Teri starb. Warum nicht Nina? Sie war doch die | | |Verräterin. Er dachte an sein kleines Baby. Es wurde genau so| | |wehrlos erschossen wie sie. Er dachte an das Telefonat mit | | |Teri. Mit solchem Stolz in der Stimme hatte sie ihm genau vor| | |dem großen und alles entscheidenen Finale erzählt das sie | | |schwanger war. Und Nina hatte es gewusst. Sie hatte es | | |gewusst und sie trotzdem erschossen. Wieso war er nicht | | |früher zurückgekehrt? | | |"Dad?" | | |Jack drehte sich um. Kim stand in der Tür. Wusste sie es | | |schon? | | |"Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sie sich mit zittriger Stimme| | |und sah den weggehenden Rettungsteam hinterher. Jack wollte | | |sich aufrichten doch seine Beine trugen ihn nicht. Das junge | | |Mädchen spürte das ihrem Vater etwas fehlte und tief in ihrem| | |eigenen Unterbewusstsein wusste sie was es war. Sie wollte es| | |nicht wahrhaben. Ihren Dad, den großen Jack Bauer hatte sie | | |noch nie so fertig zwischen zwei Rettungssanitätern sitzen | | |sehen als jetzt. Kim setzte sich zu ihrem Vater. | | |"Dad, bitte was ist los?" | | |Der Agent sah seine Tochter mit traurigen Augen an. Konnte | | |sie sich das nicht denken? Das es jetzt nur noch sie und ihn | | |gab. Kim lief eine Träne über die Wange als Jack zu reden | | |begann. | | |"Teri, deine Mum. Sie ist.....!", er biss sich auf die | | |Unterlippe und sah weg. Sie sollte ihn nicht so weinen sehen.| | |Er musste doch gerade jetzt in diesem Moment stark sein. Für | | |seine Kim. | | |"Ist sie....tot!", forschte sie zögerlich nach. | | |Jack drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. Er nahm ihre Hände in | | |seine und spürte das sie eiskalt waren. Dann nickte er. | | |Kim konnte sich nun auch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie fiel | | |ihrem Vater um die Arme und begann genau wie er für eine | | |lange Zeit zu weinen. | | |Part 2 | | |Die Sonne warf kleine Glitzersteinchen auf den See. Es war | | |ein schöner Anblick. Der Wind in dem sich die Blätter wiegten| | |rauschte durch Kims blondes Haar. Die idyllische Atmosphäre | | |gab der Umgebung ein klein wenig Wärme zurück die durch die | | |morgendliche Kälte verloren ging. Alle waren sie da. Die | | |Verwandten, ihre Eltern ja und sogar Tony von der CTU war | | |gekommen. | | |Jack lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen der Rede des Pfarrers: | | | | | |"Liebe Trauerende! Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um uns| | |gemeinsam von einem ganz besonderen Menschen zu | | |verabschieden. Teri Bauer war noch nicht alt und trotzdem hat| | |Gott sie bereits zu sich geholt...". | | |Kim schluchzte bei diesen Worten. Ihr Kopf war an der | | |Schulter ihres Dad`s gelehnt. Ihre Haare flogen ihr immer | | |wieder ins Gesicht. Sie spürte die Hand von Jack auf ihrer | | |Schulter ruhen. Sie empfand es als wohliges Gefühl das es da | | |noch jemanden gab der für sie da war und auf sie Acht gab. | | |Und Kim selber nahm sich vor das gleiche für ihren Vater zu | | |tun. Sie wusste das Jack sich die größten Vorwürfe machte uns| | |sie versucht ihm immer wieder einzuschärfen das die Einzige | | |Schuldige Nina Myers war. Doch lange hielt das bei Jack nie | | |an. | | |Kaum merklich nickte der Pfarrer Kim zu uns sie löste sich | | |vorsichtig aus der Umarmung ihres Dad`s. Der Pfarrer ging | | |beiseite und das junge Mädchen schritt langsam neben den Sarg| | |der von einem riesigen Blumenmeer überzogen war. In ihrer | | |Hand hielt sie eine rote Rose. Sie blickte verloren in die | | |Runde. Jack bemerkte es und lächelte ihr schwach aber | | |aufmunternd zu. | | |"Ich habe lange überlegt...", | | |sie wandte sich vor allem an ihren Vater und ihre Großeltern.| | |Eine einsame Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihre linke Wange.| | |Der Wind brachte eine frische Brise Seeluft über die | | |Anwesenden als sie sich durchrang weiter zu sprechen: | | |"...um die passenden Worte für den heutigen Tag zu finden. | | |Ich hab sie bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden. Also möchte ich | | |ihnen heute eine kleine Geschichte über meine Mum und meine | | |Familie und über die längsten vierundzwanzig Stunden unseres | | |Lebens erzählen. Dieser Tag war gleichzeitig der schlimmste | | |und furchtbarste den ich je erlebt habe", | | |Kim konnte sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und schluchzte | | |los. Trotzdem sprach sie nach einer kurzen Pause tapfer | | |weiter: | | |"Meine Mum und ich, wir wurden entführt und das nicht nur | | |einmal. Die häufigsten Fragen die mir an diesem Tag stellte | | |waren: Wer so etwas macht? Sind das noch Menschen? Wer | | |springt so gewaltsam, skrupellos und rücksichtslos mit zwei | | |wehrlosen Frauen um? Und die blanke Ironie an dieser Stelle | | |wäre die Frage: Wieso traf es gerade meine Familie? Als Mum | | |mir erzählte das sie ein Kind erwarte war ich zunächst | | |geschockt, doch dann freute ich mich. Ab da an wusste ich das| | |alles wieder gut werden würde. Doch so wie damals hatte ich | | |mich noch nie geirrt. Meine Mutter ist nun tot. Erschossen | | |von jemanden aus der CTU. Jemanden den wir mehr als vertraut | | |hatten. Und ich will an dieser Stelle das sich alle | | |Anwesenden in einer Schweigeminute noch einmal an Teri, | | |Bauer, an meine Mum, an einen sehr wunderbaren und für mich | | |wichtigen Menschen erinnern. Ich werde dich nie vergessen, | | |Mum!" | | |Mit ein paar Tränen in den Augen küsste sie die rote Rose und| | |legte sie auf den Sarg nieder. Dann verließ sie den Platz auf| | |dem sie gestanden hatte und ging auf ihren Vater zu. Jack | | |schloss die Arme um seine "kleine" Tochter zusammen und beide| | |weinten und dachten an Teri. Einem wunderbaren Menschen in | | |ihrem Leben, denn sie nie vergessen würden. | | |The End | 


End file.
